fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow's Relationships
Shadow has built many relationships over the course of his journey through FFW, even before forming Kurotsubasa. There was a time when Shadow avoided trying to form any kind of bond with others only to be meet and travel a bit with many different players. Shadow has his own share of rivals and enemies but he also has his share of friends and allies despite his once cold nature. No matter who a person is Shadow will make sure that no harm will come to them if they did not deserve it. Kurotsubasa Most if not all of Shadow's strongest bonds lie with the guild Kurotsubasa, which he is the leader of. It is full of those who he absolutely trusts with his life and will fight for them as they do for him. While he may not share all his secrets with them they know the most about him. Bella: A member of the guild and almost a big sister figure towards Shadow even if he has to keep her in line sometimes. Shadow first met Bella during his days traveling alone when he stumbled upon the toon girl while walking to a nearby town; he tried his best to ignore her but she kept on being persistent, eventually Shadow used his powers to escape. He then later meets Bella on a Treasure Hunting Quest moments after where they had to help each other to escape the deadly traps and get out. After seeing how well they worked Bella even went as far as making him an unofficial member of the Hyna Squad. Bella would later give him the idea of forming a group of friends leading to the guilds creation, she was one of the first to see past Shadow's stoic exterior. Shadow doesn't care much for Bella's pranks (sometimes helping her by pointing out flaws) and usually is the one that helps relieve any punishment given to Bella by the Admin. Key: One of the few people Shadow trusts with almost anything they both met on the same quest of retrieving a rare keyblade. After being forced to travel together they soon end up battling for the item only for Shadow to stop and let Key keep the keyblade. They would soon later meet again having a rematch to decide who would have win, afterwards Shadow and Key became friends. Soon Shadow would contact Key and ask for him to join Kurotsubasa getting a yes from the Beta. Shadow would first go to Key for information about anything and sometimes advice and they both make various things for the guild. DB: One of Shadow's friends and sparring partner, Shadow first met DB after helping him out of a barfight that he started and caused a brawl within the bar. After saving his life DB said that he would repay the favor to him someday. When Shadow was creating the guild DB joined as it would be his way of paying him back. They soon become good friends as they spar together and sometimes Shadow goes with DB on his bar-runs (mostly to make sure DB doesn't get into much trouble). Illu: After helping Illu when she was involved with the Red Savages and stopping her from being arrested, Illu became a member of the guild. Shadow and Illu sometimes spar together as they had similar weapons and advantages in speed. It is hinted that Shadow may have romantic interest in Illu as they sometimes blush around each other (though Shadow tends to hide it) and even calls her "Illu-Chan" when she refers to him as "Shadow-Kun." Even with all of that Shadow and Illu are good friends sometimes walking together and working in the garden behind the Guild's Headquarters. Mukurowl (Muku-Chan): Illu's pet owl and member of the guild, Shadow saved Mukurowl from the Red Savages and returned him to Illu. Shadow has no problems with Mukurowl as he allows him to land on him sometimes and even watches him when Illu is away. Ravena Felidae: The newest member of the guild Shadow met Ravena after helping her when she was trapped underneath Tokyo City (though they may have met earlier). Shadow sometimes goes to Ravena for magic problems and they will sometimes exchange stories of certain quests that they take. Shadow may have romantic interest in Ravena though he tries to hide them and not let them show. He would later find out that he and Ravena would be connected by the forbidden mark as she used forbidden magic to save his life. Shadow and Ravena are good friends as they are sometimes sparring partners or just talk and hang out around the Base. Ravena Felis: Though Shadow is friends with Felidae he does not get along that well with Felis; mostly because of conflicting views. Shadow sees Felis as a part of Ravena but will not hesistate to try and keep her in line. Shadow may have gained respect but he knows Felis has a problem with his kind-hearted nature. Shadow also has to deal with Felis's teasing as she seems to enjoy it. Punnya: After helping Punnya find Ravena she and Shadow become fast friends, especially after he saved Punnya from being caught by Admin Guards when she was looking for help. Shadow lets Punnya rest on his head as he has no problem with the Manju's habits. Amaya: Amaya is Shadow's pet Usa-Manju, given to him by Ravena for his birthday. While he at first was against having Amaya as a pet the small girl grew on him and after she involuntarily looked through his memories he decided to keep the baby manju. Since they bonded Shadow has become protective of her and takes lessons from Ravena to learn how to take care of her. (His protective nature grew after Amaya changed into her human form for the first time.) Administration (FFW) Though Shadow has problems with the way the Admin acts and sometimes breaks their rules to get things done Shadow has a few friends (and enemies) within the Admin. Cast: The Admin in charge of the World-Wide Server so she is the Admin Shadow often meets. Shadow and Cast have no problem with each other and the only problems they do have is when Shadow takes matters into his own hands. Out of work the two are good friends as they both are for the protection of FFW. Rina: Shadow and Rina meet from time to time due to the latter wanting to see Key and she would sometimes ask him if she could do some small observations about his powers and the Wings, out of the whole science division Rina is probably the only one Shadow trusts. Leon: When they first met they were enemies and now they are nothing short of rivals, many light to call their rivalry the "White Knight" versus the "Dark Knight" showing their views on different situations. Leon is more prone to follow rules and regulations while Shadow goes his own path to get things done leading to conflicts between the two. After Leon's first defeat against Shadow they have a small rivalry but they are able to push it aside if they have to work together. Speed: One of the many people within that he sees as corrupt and doesn't trust, Speed and Shadow have been enemies after their first confrontation. To Shadow, Speed is what he and most of the public sees about the Admin, a corrupt system. Tsubaki: Being one of Speed's if not his loyalist subordinate Tsubaki holds intense hatred for Shadow for what she sees as looking down at her Master and making him look bad. Tsubaki would greet Shadow by attacking him out of the blue and they will often only speak few words to each other. Allies Shadow and Kurotsubasa have made many allies as they do work across Tokyo City and throughout FFW. Rose Grim Naenia Reader-Of-Many: Birds-of-Prey: Aetherions Aeon While reluctantly, Shadow and Aeon sometimes fight when they meet up usually when it comes to Illu since they have different views. Though it may be a slight rivalry they are still civil enough when the two guilds become allies of one another. However; Shadow will sometimes still fight with Aeon if the guild leaders thinks he is doing something inappropriate to his sister (each time it's because Aeon overreacts to the slightest thing). Kotsubasa Seeing Kotsubasa for the first time, Shadow initially dismissed them as just a fan club following and paid them no mind, denying their requests for battle. After they eventually did battle and defeated them, Shadow saw that the group had potential and allowed them to stay a guild. Out of all the members Shadow has the strongest ties with Shade since he is his (reluctant) mentor. Shade Originally, Shadow was first put off by his attitude, after he allowed Kotsubasa to remain a guild he found himself with Shade being his protege. At first, Shadow didn't want to train another person after what happened with Rose but he decided to give him some rough exercises seeing if he would quit. When he saw Shade kept going and saw his more mature side he then earned Shadow's respect. While Shade still wants to become like Shadow, he just gives Shade the same lesson he gave Rose; forge your own identity with your own skills, not a copy of anothers. Shadow sometimes treats Shade as a bratty little brother instead of a student sometimes. AngelKitty Shadow is sometimes nervous around the little girl when she changes into his named "fangirl" mode, but as opposed to that and her behavior he sees her as a good player. Minnya Being Amaya's playmate, Shadow interacts with the small manju a lot. Lords of CHAOS Chaos: Amaterasuice: Bringers of Destruction Kusanagi: Mugen: Raiden: Sakura: Hagane: Rare Hunters Shadow's old guild, The Rare Hunters, and the source of some of his most bitter and suppressed memories. This was the group that Shadow defected from an escaped after he lost control over his powers for the first time and has since then removed and ran away from anything involving the guild. Akira Akira was once a close friend of Shadow and his former Guild leader, now they are just enemies after the incident that caused Shadow to leave. In the early days of the guild Akira was a fun loving, happy-go-lucky, big brother type leader but then slowly became a power hungry monger. After barely escaping their last battle Shadow knows that they will meet again to finish things. Juubei Juubei was Shadow's first trainer and was the person Shadow looked up to at the time. Likewise, Juubei showed more emotion around Shadow as he does with certain others than just being an emotionless trainer. Juubei helped Shadow develop his core abilities that he would turn into his own techniques. Kaoru Kaoru was on of the people Shadow was close to during his time in The Rare Hunters as Kaoru was basically the big sister to all those in the guild (Akira being the only exception). Kaoru was the one who scouted Shadow and got him to join and took part in helping his training by assigning him to her brother Juubei. Jester Shadow and Jester interacted the least of The Rare Hunters as Jester was a new addition to the Brigade after the last one left. The two never interacted much but he finds Jester's antics annoying. Kuro Kuro is one of Shadow's oldest friends and at one time his partner. Shadow helped saved Kuro life, afterwhich she decided to follow him and become his partner. Soon they were both scouted and joined at the same time, they then raised through the strongest of the Crew and became the youngest ever fighters in Rare Hunter's Brigade (becoming a tag team combination). When Shadow defected he didn't keep in contact with any member and Kuro has not seen him since he left. Category:FFW Universe Category:Relationships